


happier stony

by alexia nott (CubitoDeHielo)



Series: happier ed sheeran [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Angustía, M/M, Song: Happier (Ed Sheeran), Tristeza, angustia sin final feliz, corazon roto, lectura beta, mención del uso de alchool, ruptura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubitoDeHielo/pseuds/alexia%20nott
Summary: steve Rogers tiene sentimientos encontrados al entrar a un lugar llamadoAngels and Demons  es un que bar significa mucho para el y decide cantar  una canción que va dirigida a alguien muy importante y especial para el.
Series: happier ed sheeran [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903231





	happier stony

**Author's Note:**

> hola gente hermosa y bella espero que les guste esta segunda versión que la escribí hace poco (la primera versión la escribí el año pasado pero se me ocurrió y apenas estaba comenzando a escribir de esa manera en el 2018) en fin escuchan la canción happier de ed sheeran mientras lo leen seria genial!! mi beta es liss83 busquenla que tiene muy buenas historias

Walking down 29th and Park  
"Caminando por la 29 esquina con el parque"  
I saw you in another's arms  
"te vi en los brazos de otro"  
Only a month we've been apart  
"Solo hemos estado separados un mes"  
You look happier  
"Te veias más feliz"

Saw you walk inside a bar  
"Los vi entrar en un bar"  
He said something to make you laugh  
"él dijo algo que te hizo reír"  
I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours  
"Vi que las sonrisas de ambos eran el doble de grandes que las nuestras"  
Yeah, you look happier, you do  
"te ves más feliz, lo eres"

Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
"Nadie puede herirte como yo te heri "  
But ain't nobody love you like I do  
"nadie puede amarte como yo"  
Promise that I will not take it personal, baby  
"Prometo que no me lo tomaré como algo personal"  
If you're moving on with someone new  
"si lo estas superando con alguien más"

'Cause baby you look happier, you do  
"Porque, cariño, pareces más feliz,lo eres"  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it tooo  
"Mis amigos me han dicho que un día yo también haré. "  
And until then I'll smile to hide the truth  
"pero hasta entonces sonreiré para ocultar la verdad, "  
But I know I was happier with you  
"pero sé que era más feliz contigo."

Sat on the corner of the room  
Me senté en un rincón de la habitación,  
Everything's reminding me of you  
"y todo me recuerda a ti. "  
Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier  
"Agarrando una botella vacía, Me digo a mí mismo que eres más feliz,"  
Aren't you?  
"¿no es asi?"

Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
"Nadie pude herirte como yo te heri,"  
But ain't nobody need you like I do  
"nadie te necesita como yo. "  
I know that there's others that deserve you  
"Sé que hay otros que te merecen,"  
But my darling, I am still in love with you  
"pero querido mío, todavía estoy enamorado de ti."

But I guess you look happier, you do  
"Porque, cariño, pareces más feliz , lo eres"  
My friends told me one day I'd feel it too  
"Mis amigos me han dicho que un día yo también lo haré."  
I could try to smile to hide the truth  
"Pero hasta entonces sonreír para ocultar la verdad,"  
I know I was happier with you  
"pero sé que era más feliz contigo."

Baby, you look happier, you do  
"cariño, pareces más feliz,lo eres"  
I knew one day you'd fall for someone new  
"Se que un día te enamorarás de alguien más. "  
But if breaks your heart like lovers do  
"Pero si el rompe tu corazón como los amantes hacen,"  
Just know that I'll be waiting here for you  
"Quiero que sepas que estaré esperándote aquí."

Steve termina de cantar y baja lentamente del escenario con su rostro lleno de lagrimas mientras escucha los aplausos y chillidos de emoción del publico ,una vez abajo se limpia sus lagrimas rápidamente y mira hacia una mesa que esta en la esquina del lugar cerca de la barra ,cierra los ojos y en su rostro se forma una sonrisa al recordar que en esa misma mesa se sentaban cuando venían a este bar ,tony bebía hasta quedar borracho ,steve solo bebía unas copas sin poder quedar borracho, después de unas horas se iban generalmente a la mansión de tony o aveces a una pequeña casa propiedad de steve si querían tranquilidad ,donde una vez allí ambos cenaban y tenían conversaciones sobre sus planes del futuro y sus mas grandes anhelos los cuales compartían como llegar casarse y formar una familia después se bañaban y se iban a la habitación de ambos para dormir pero gracias al de pelo castaño terminaban teniendo una de muchas noches donde la pasión y el amor abundaban , a la mañana siguiente se despertaban en los brazos del otro abrazados y se susurraban palabras de amor y al levantarse de la cama preparaban el desayuno juntos ,steve regañaba a tony por comer solo donas y café ya que el no lo consideraba un desayuno saludable a lo que tony le decía viejo amargado y que sin café y donas no podía empezar bien su día también rodaba los ojos solo para molestarlo mientras ignora su orden y steve en respuesta a las acciones de tony solo negaba con la cabeza y sonreía por su terquedad después lo besaría con ternura y amor.  
Steve sabe que desde ahora no compartirán mas días como aquellos y que sus planes para el futuro y sus mas grandes anhelos nunca se podrán cumplir juntos, steve abre los ojos y mira una vez mas la mesa donde ahora se encuentran tony y el hombre misterioso el deduce que ambos están borrachos el ve que se están riendo steve observa a tony el cual tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y cierra sus ojos y de repente el corazón de steve le grita que esa sonrisa es completamente falsa que el conoce a su tony mejor que nadie y sabe diferenciar su sonrisa real y la falsa su corazón le dice quizás con mucho esfuerzo pueda enmendar su error y recuperar el amor ,la y que ambos serán mas felices juntos que separados pero el cerebro de steve esta en desacuerdo y hace callar a su corazón diciéndole que debe dejarlo ir que tony no va a fingir una sonrisa si esta en una cita le dice que su sonrisa es genuina pero esta seguro que steve se niega a aceptarlo y que tony sera mas feliz sin el ,la sonrisa de steve se borra de inmediato de su rostro ante ese pensamiento steve suspira y abre los ojos y ve al castaño con ese hombre solo espera que lo haga mas feliz de lo que el lo hizo y si ese hombre no puede hacerlo aunque le duela pensarlo espera que tony se enamore de alguien mas y que esa persona no lo lastime como el lo hizo ,poco a poco se va caminando hacia la salida al llegar allí y antes de cruzar la puerta le da una ultima mirada a la mesa donde tony y el hombre misterioso se encuentra por que el sabe que no podrá volver mas, el sabe perfectamente que las cosas terminaran así es solo su su culpa por eso sin volver a mirar atrás cruza la puerta y se va rápidamente del lugar en su moto, el lugar que le trae buenos recuerdos con la persona que siempre amara ,por que el sabe que nunca dejara de amar a tony por que el dejo una marca en su corazón la cual nunca desaparecerá ,el también sabe que esos bellos recuerdos jamas los podra repetir o crear unos nuevos pero se va feliz y tranquilo por que sabe que aunque le duela tony sera mas feliz sin el en su vida ,steve erróneamente le hizo caso a su cerebro y no a su corazón el cual le dice a steve que debe arreglar las cosas con tony y pedirle una segunda oportunidad steve ignora los desesperados pedidos de su corazón porque el cree que vio a la persona que ama feliz ,lo que no sabe es que su corazón tenia razón que el no esta feliz y que la sonrisa que le da al hombre que lo acompaña no es genuina al igual que su risa ,pero lo que la mente de steve y su corazón no saben es que el no estaba borracho pero tampoco estaba completamente sobrio ,no saben que el solo intenta olvidarle sin mucho éxito,lo que tampoco saben es es que verlo esta noche le causo a su pobre y roto corazón felicidad ,tristeza y sobre todo mucho dolor .

**Author's Note:**

> ¿les gusto? por favor si gustan darme su opinión en los comentarios los leeré con mucho gusto y serán muy bien apreciados ,los comentarios con criticas constructivas también me ayudarían un montón :3 si quieren hablarme me pueden encontrar en tumblr y twitter como AlexiaNott25


End file.
